


Deception

by PistachioCuts



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, More tags to be added, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: Millie loved Moxxie with all her heart. He was the love of her life and she loved him more then anything.So when she ended up under Blitzo, him thrusting into her as hard as he could and her clinging onto him begging for more, she knew that this wasn’t good.
Relationships: Blitzo/Millie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This’ll be a full story and trust me it’ll take another turn :)

Millie loved Moxxie with all her heart. He was the love of her life and she loved him more then anything.

So when she ended up under Blitzo, him thrusting into her as hard as he could and her clinging onto him begging for more, she knew that this wasn’t good.

When they had finished Millie silently put her clothes on and fixed her hair while Blitzo sat in his work chair, smoking a cigarette. How could this have happened? What had she done.

“Hey, Mills, nice session. Wanna do it again sometime?” the taller imp smirked at her, sending a chill down her spine.

“Blitzo, No..Ah’m sorry but A-ah’ can’t do this again. Ah’ can’t do this to Moxxie”

“Aw come on, he’ll be fine!”

“No! Ah’m not doing this again”

And with that she walked out of the office, seeing Loona at her work desk scrolling on her phone and seeing Moxxie had just gotten back from dropping something off. He looked at her and smiled.

Saying hello, hugging her and giving her a peck on the lips. God it hurt. He had no idea she betrayed him and she wanted to tell him so bad but- she didn’t.

She smiled back and acted like everything was fine. Returning the affection.

He couldn’t know. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She told herself it wouldn’t happen again.

She told herself it wouldn’t happen again, and for a few weeks it didn’t. Things went back to normal for a while, but the moment Millie and Blitzo were alone it happened again.

Once it was over Millie laid under him crying, why was she doing this?

“Hey, Mills, come on-“

Blitzo wiped a tear from her cheek, giving her a reassuring smile. But the tears didn’t stop, they couldn’t stop.

Millie knew if she kept this going it’d only get worse but she couldn’t stop.

“Ah’ gotta go-“ she sniffled, wiping her tears and getting out from under him.

“Millie-“

“N-Not now, Blitzo”

Later that night Millie laid awake. Moxxie peacefully snoring beside her, blissfully ignorant.

Not noticing the shifting in the bed as Millie bit down on the back of her hand while Blitzo laid under the covers, happily eating her out.

“Ah’m so sorry, Hun” she quietly whispered, looking over at her husband as she finished. Shaking as Blitzo crawled out of her bed.

Blitzo gave her a small wave and smile as he slinked back into the shadows, Millie lay quietly in bed.

What was she doing? This was such a big mistake.

Just then Moxxie stirred awake, looking over at his wife’s worried expression.

“Mills? Babe, what’s wrong?” He quietly asked, yawning.

She wanted to tell him so badly.

“Nothing, Suga’h. Just a nightmare, go back to sleep” she gave him a reassuring smile.

He brushed a bit of her hair and smiled as he snuggled beside her and fell back asleep against her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure smut

Millie laid in bed, asleep, next to her husband, Moxxie as usual. It was quiet despite the soft breathing of the couple, along with the sound of quiet movement from an unwanted guest.

Millie shifted at the feeling of a claw running up her bare thigh, soft and gentle. Peaking an eye open she saw Blitzo’s glowing eyes peering at her from under the covers.

She gasped softly from shock before Blitzo hushed her and moved so he was holding himself up above her.

Millie glanced over at her still sleeping husband before looking into Blitzo’s gaze.

Gripping her hands on his shoulders she pulled him closer and planted their lips together.

This wasn’t the first time Blitzo had pulled a stunt like this. Fucking her in bed right next to Moxxie, and she hated to admit she loved the thrill of it.

The rush of knowing they had to be quiet and careful, knowing the other demon could wake any second. It was risky and she loved it.

Blitzo kept his hand running up and down her plump inner thigh before resting a finger on her clit and rubbing circles on it.

Millie had to hold back a moan before she broke the kiss. Throwing her head back with quiet sighs of pleasure.

He kept it up for awhile before slowly pulling at his semi-hard cock, gently pumping it, loving how she stared. He pushed aside her panties and aligned himself with her already soaking opening, fully hardened now.

“Ready?” Blitzo whispered in a hush tone, a large smirk on his face while he rubbed against her.

Millie nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly pushed in.

He kept his thrusts slow and gentle, to avoid making too much noise or movement to wake Moxxie.

Whenever she looked over at her sleeping partner and chill ran up Millie’s spine, she loved and was disgusted by the thrill she got from it.

Which each thrust Blitzo deepened himself more into her slick warmth, breathily moaning and biting his lip, thrusting a little harder.

Millie couldn’t take the gentleness any longer, she nudged Blitzo, signifying him to stop. He looked down at her in confusion as she nodded her head towards the bathroom.

They both slowly got up and made it into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

Immediately Blitzo pushed her against the wall and lifted her leg before thrusting in again, with a much stronger and faster pace.

“Ah, f-fuck..” Millie grunted quietly, using her arms to support her, squeezing around him tightly.

The sound of light slapping and quiet moans filled the room from the two’s quiet passion. Blitzo burying his face in Millie’s neck and moaning as he thrusted harder.

“Ah..!..Ah...Blitzo, ah’ think ahm’ gonna come....fuck!”

Blitzo hummed and ran his free hand under Millie’s shirt, grasping her breast and teasing her nipple.

Within seconds she came shuddering under him, her legs shaking and squeezing his cock as hard as she could. Causing Blitzo to come to his finish as well, coming all over her back and tail.

They stayed in that position for awhile, panting and gaining their composure back before Blitzo slowly let go of her and Millie sat against the wall.

Once catching their breathe they helped one another clean up and get redressed.

Millie sighed as she turned around, finding Blitzo comfy in the bathtub.

“Are ya’ gonna stay in there?”

“Yeah, it’s comfy. Besides, Moxxie won’t question it”

Millie nodded to him, taking a deep breathe before opening the door and laying back down in bed.

Moxxie still fast asleep, not noticing the situation right in front of him.

God she hoped it’d stay that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now onto the actual story!

“...No...nononononono!!” Millie stood in her bathroom, her hand shaking as she looked at the positive pregnancy test.

She dropped it, her whole body shaking in fear as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her and Moxxie were always careful with protection after mutually agreeing a baby was something they weren’t ready for yet, but her and Blitzo- 

God she was so focused on feeling terrible for having an affair she completely forgot what was most important.

She had to tell him, there was no way out of it now. There was no way she could hide it now, Moxxie would definitely know.

“Millie? Are you alright?”

She flinched at the sound of her husband’s voice from behind the door, not realizing she had been crying loud enough for him to hear. 

There was no backing out now.

Shakily she opened the door to face him, her expression teary and horrified.

“Hey, whats going on, Hun?” Moxxie asked worriedly, putting her face in his hands while wiping her cheeks.

“...Moxxie...ahm’ so sorry...”

“Sorry for what, sweetie?”

With that question Millie just sunk to the floor sobbing into her hands, repeating over and over how sorry she was.

Mills? What’s going on? What’re you sorry for?” Moxxie sat in front of her, trying to comfort his wife best he could.

“Moxxie, ahm pregnant..”

Moxxie stared at her for a moment. “That’s okay! Why is it such a bad thing?”

He wasn’t sure how that was even possible? Well, protection didn’t always work so maybe that was it. Besides, she’d never-

“It’s not yours, Moxxie!”

Oh. Oh no.

“....What....?...” she could hear his voice breaking as he stood and backed away from her. “Millie”

“Ahm so sorry!” Millie choked out her words between sobs, unable to stop or look him in the eyes.

Moxxie just stared at her. No. She didn’t. She couldn’t.

“Millie...this isn’t a funny prank.”

He wanted to believe it was just a prank, she’d never betray his trust. She was his everything. The kindest and most beautiful creature he’d ever met.

But how she sat defeated on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably and unable to look him in the eyes he knew it was true.

“I...I have to go-“ Moxxie quickly grabbed a jacket and ran out. He was just going to take a walk and clear his head.

Maybe he heard her wrong. Millie would never do something like this to him...Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxxie takes a walk to think things out.

Moxxie listened to the sounds of instant yelling, honking cars from traffic, animals fighter and the overall noise from hell. But he was silent.

Walking through the streets of Imp City. Mind racing.

Millie /cheated/ on him. The thought seemed so unreal. Millie wasn’t that type of person. She was kind, loyal and funny. And now she was pregnant, and it most likely wasn’t his.

If it wasn’t his then who’s is it? When did it even happen? How did he not know?

Moxxie sighed in defeat as he took a seat on a bench in a park. Feeling the first few drops of rain falling on his face as it began to poor. He stared up at the sky, rain and tears covering his face.

She broke his trust. She betrayed him. What was he going to do now.

Moxxie didn’t know when he fell asleep, he just remembered being kicked off the bench buy a much larger imp in the morning, along with the imp throwing a cup of water at him and telling him to scram.

Being tiny and having no way to defend himself he quickly ran off. Wet from the rain last night, cold, hungry, hurt, confused and alone.

Soon he found himself walking into his and Millie’s apartment. As normal in the mornings the house was quiet, apart from the small audible sniffles coming from his and Millie’s room.

Moxxie didn’t want to speak to her. He didn’t want to see her. But he couldn’t avoid her and he knew that.

Quietly he walked into their room, seeing Millie curled up in bed, her face stained in new and old tears and her eyes puffy red.

She perked up when she saw him in the doorway, sitting up to look at him.

“Moxxie?”

“Not now....okay?” He said the first part firmly, maybe a little bit too firmly seeing how she flinched at it. He just wanted to get a warm shower before he caught a cold.

Grabbing a towel and pair of clothes he went into the bathroom. Making sure to text Blitzo he and Millie wouldn’t be able to make it to work today.

Blitzo. He wondered if Blitzo knew who the affair was.

It was now nighttime, Moxxie had been lounging on the couch and hadn’t seen Millie since that morning. He knew he had to talk to her.

Sighing he got up and made his way to their bedroom. Sitting down next to the lump under the covers that was his wife.

“Millie”

“Yes” she sounded so heartbroken and tired. Mutual feeling he supposed.

“Who”

“Huh?”

“Who was the guy”

Millie bit her lip and curled up a bit, too afraid of his reaction from the answer.

“..Promise you won’t freak out..okay?”

“I promise”

It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke up.

“It was Blitzo”

Ah.

Moxxie felt another surge of rage pass through him, but he kept himself calm despite the shaking in his body.

Moxxie sighed and turned to her. “Alright, I-...I’m just gonna need some time to think okay? I’ll be staying on the couch and sometimes I’ll feel like talking to you and sometimes I won’t. I don’t wanna throw away what we have just yet, I just...need to think”

Millie was still for a few moments before nodding, he could hear her crying quietly under the covers.

And with that Moxxie stood up, walking out of the room and apartment. He needed to beat up a certain bastard imp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna have to end a separate wholesome story after this 😔


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxxie confronts Blitzo.

When Moxxie texted him that he and Millie wouldn’t be able to make it to work Blitzo found it strange but relatively shrugged it off.

He was planning on barging into their apartment later the next night. Whether to annoy Moxxie or for a quick fuck with Millie, whichever was available.

Blitzo was lounging on the couch of his living room, watching tv and lazing about while he heard Loona on the phone in her room. It was boring and normal, that is until he heard a knock at his door.

Wondering who it could be Blitzo got up and went to answer it, surprised at seeing Moxxie standing there.

“Oh, hey there Mox! Whatcha doing her?”

Moxxie just stared at him silently and Blitzo could see the rage in his eyes. What did he do this time?

“Mox-“

Blitzo was cutoff by a swift punch to his jaw, doubling back he cursed and spat a bit of blood out.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!?”

Before he could turn around the smaller imp had jumped onto his back and started pounding him as hard as he could. But he couldn’t do much damage before Loona had heard the ruckus and pulled him off.

“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU??” Loona yelled at him, struggling to keep him in her arms as he angrily writhed in her arms.

“YOU FUCKING KNOCKED UP MY WIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“I WHAT?!”

“HE WHAT!?”

For the next few minutes Blitzo and Loona struggled to get Moxxie to calm down, resorting to wrapping him tightly in a blanket so he couldn’t get out.

All while the smaller imp yelled profanities and curses at him. Blitzo could swear he saw tears in Moxxie’s eyes.

Once Moxxie had finally gone silent, panting from struggling and yelling so much Loona sat him on the couch, telling Blitzo she wanted nothing to do with this and leaving.

It was silent for a long time, Blitzo didn’t dare look Moxxie in the eyes but he could feel the strong glare on him. Sighing and rubbing his black eye Blitzo finally spoke up.

“So- how’d you find out?”

Moxxie looked away, rubbing a tear off on the blanket.

“She told me.”

“....Welp, that’s bad luck I guess” he shrugged, getting up to get a drink from the kitchen. “Want anything?”

“Wh- you cant be serious!”

“Hm?”

“You fucked my damn wife, got her pregnant and you don’t even fucking care?!?”

Blitzo went through his cabinets, taking out a couple cups and pulling some orange juice out from the fridge.

“Look, Moxxie. Shit happened, alright? Doesn’t really matter to me. I mean- congratulations I guess. Besides, expect consequences, this isn’t how you treat your boss you know-“

“I quit.”

“.....What?”

Moxxie struggled out of the blanket before walking to the door and opening it. Turning to Blitzo one last time.

“I fucking quit. Fuck you, I hope you rot.”

And with that he left. Leaving Blitzo alone.

Blitzo wouldn’t admit it but he felt kinda...guilty. But then again he didn’t really.

“..........Eh, he’ll get over it”


End file.
